Christmast Eve
by kallen-valentine
Summary: Ah, I don't care sekarang aku masih kesal sama gadis berambut pink yang menabraku tadi. Tunggu, rambut pink jangan-jangan gadis itu...
1. Prolog

Hiii Kallen kembali setelah lama vakum dari FFN ini…

Fic kali ini berhubungan dengan Natal, baca and reviews fic saya ini, maklum kalau jelek udah lama gak nulis fanfic jadi kalau ada mistype mohon maaf ya

----------------------------

Christmast Eve

Desclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Kallen Valentine

Pairing SasuSaku

Warning AU, mungkin bakalan OOC

----------------------------

" Hiks…hiks… Kasaan "

" Kamu tersesat? Sini aku bantuin mencari ibumu "

**Pertemuan itu awal dari segalanya.**

" Ah, sudah kuduga kamu pasti akan kemari "

" Kamu kan gadis yang kemarin kan? "

" Iya, aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang kemarin "

" Iya, sama-sama aku juga senang membantumu kok "

" Oh, ya namaku Sakura "

**Dari kebahagiaan.**

" Jadi kamu akan pergi? "

" Ya "

" Kapan? "

" Tepatnya malam Natal besok "

**Dari kesedihan akan perpisahan.**

" Sudah bulan Desember, Natal sebentar lagi "

" Iya, sepertinya akan sibuk nih "

" Iya, jadi tidak bisa kencan "

" Sama Sai kan, mentang-mentang sudah pacaran ingat justru malam Natal itu kita bisa untung besar "

" Iya iya, kamu sendiri gimana hubunganmu dengan Gaara "

" Eh? "

Di bandara waktu yang sama

" Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini "

" Sasuke "

" Naruto, tumben menjemputku di bandara "

" Memangnya kenapa? tidak boleh kalau aku menjemputmu? "

" Tidak sih, Cuma heran saja "

" Apa maksudmu Teme "

**Takdir yang mempertemukan mereka, takdir pula yang memisahkan mereka.**

" Aduh maaf "

" Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong "

" Iya, aku kan sudah minta maaf "

**Mereka bertemu lagi di tempat yang sama, itu semua karena takdir.**

" Aku cinta sama kamu Sakura "

" Tapi Gaara… Sasuke "

" Maaf kalau aku menganggu "

" Sasuke tunggu aku bisa menjelaskan ini semua "

**Takdir juga yang memberikan saingan cinta.**

" Apa maksudmu Naruto? Kapan ia aka pergi? "

" Hari ini "

" Hari ini…sama seperti dulu "

" Apa maksudmu Sakura chan, kamu pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke sebelum ini? "

" Iya, dulu… dulu sekali"

" Kejar dia Sakura "

" Ino "

" Kamu tidak mau kehilangan dia lagi sama seperti dulu kan? "

" Iya, terima kasih Ino. Aku pergi dulu "

**Perpisahan kembali terjadi dan semua itu gara-gara takdir.**

" Sudah kuduga kamu di sini Uchiha Sasuke "

" Sakura "

" Apa kau akan meninggalkanku seperti dulu "

" Jadi kau sudah ingat semuanya "

" Ya, tentu saja Sasuke. Karena kau adalah cinta pertamaku "

" Sakura aishiteiru "

**Tapi takdir tidak sejahat yang kita kira, takdir juga bisa memberikan kita sebuah kebahagian.**

**Kebahagiaan yang abadi.**

----------------------------

Next Section :

Section One. The Beginning

----------------------------


	2. Section One The Beginning

Chapter 1 diupdate nih ^^

Buat yang non Kristen Kallen minta maaf mungkin dicerita ini akan ada unsur ke Kristenannya, lalu di sini semua merek HPnya itu SE semua maklum HP Kallen sekeluarga SE jadi taunya cuman tampilan pesan SE.

Sebelum itu saya mau berterima kasih buat yang sudah membaca dan yang sudah mereview.

Nah langsung aja ya, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa mereview.

----------------------------

Christmast Eve

Desclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Kallen Valentine

Pairing SasuSaku

Warning AU, mungkin bakalan OOC

----------------------------

" Tepatnya malam Natal besok ", kata-kata itu terus bergeming ditelingaku. Ya, kata-kata anak lelaki berambut hitam itu dan hari ini dia akan pergi meninggalkan Jepang dan pergi ke Inggris. Hal itu terus menjadi beban pikiranku dan tanpa sadar aku berhenti berjalan.

" Sakura, kau kenapa? " tanya ibuku keheranan melihat tingkah lakuku itu. Aku tidak menjawab ibuku lalu aku pergi begitu saja.

Aku akan pergi ke bandara untuk menemuinya, itulah tekadku tapi aku mendengar ibuku berteriak memnaggil namaku lalu semuanya menjadi gelap. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi yang pasti aku merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhku. Lalu hal yang terkahir aku lihat adalah orang-orang berkerumun mengelilingiku dan ibuku menangis sambil memnaggil namaku dan darah, ya aku melihat darah lalu semuanya jadi gelap.

-

-

Saat aku membuka mataku aku melihat seorang pria dan dua orang wanita yang terlihat bahagia sekali sewaktu aku membuka mataku.

" Keajaiban, sungguh keajaiban. Anak ini seharusnya tidak mungkin bisa selamat tapi dia bisa bertahan hidup " kata seorang pria yang menggunakan jubah putih.

" Terima kasih Tuhan, ini sungguh hadiah Natal yang terindah untukku " kata wanita itu. Rasanya aku pernah melihat wanita yang berkata barusan, tapi dia siapa?. Dan kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa?.

" Kamu siapa? " kataku yang sedari tadi diam saja, semua orang yang ada di situ kebingungan dengan perkataanku barusan.

" Amnesia " kata pria berjubah putih itu, " Mungkin itu adalah resikonya karena tidak mungkin ada orang yang selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut hanya meninggalkan luka-luka saja " lanjut pria itu.

----------------------------

Section One. The Beginning

10 tahun kemudian

" Senyam-senyum saja dari tadi memangnya semalam ada kejadian apa sih? " tanya seorang gadis yang berambut merah muda.

" Ada aja " jawab gadis yang berambut pirang.

" Habis dilamar Sai ya " kata gadis berambut merah muda, dilanjutkan dengan wajah semerah buah tomat yang menghiasi wajah gadis berambut pirang.

" Beneran nih? Selamat ya kalau begitu " lanjut gadis berambut merah muda melihat reaksi gadis berambut pirang itu.

" Ya, terima kasih " jawab gadis berambut pirang.

CRING!!!

Bunyi bel yang tergantung pada pintu menandakan datangnya seorang pelanggan. " Siang Sakura chan, Ino chan " kata pelanggan itu.

" Sore Naruto kun " kata gadis yang berambut merah muda sambil meralat perkataan pelanggan yang bernama Naruto.

" Oh, iya ya sudah sore " kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garukan kepala walaupun kepalanya sama sekali tidak gatal.

" Kali ini mau membeli atau cuma mau ngobrol saja? " tanya gadis berambut pirang, " Mau beli Banana Cake, Ino " jawab Naruto.

" Eh, Banana Cake bukannya kamu paling tidak suka makan Banana Cake " kata Sakura heran.

" Iya, tapi Hinata lagi ngidam makan Banana Cake ya sudah aku belikan saja " kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya.

" Ini, tidak terasa ya kalian sudah mau punya anak padahal kalian baru saja menikah " kata Ino menyerahkan Banana Cake yang sudah dibungkus rapi pesanan Naruto.

" Yah begitulah " jawab Naruto malu-malu, " Sudahlah jangan iri Ino chan sebentar lagi kamu juga akan berkeluarga seperti Naruto kun " kata Sakura.

" Sakura, apa-apaan sih kamu " kata Ino salah tingkah.

" Jadi Sai sudah melamar Ino chan ya " kata Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Sakura.

" Yah, begitulah " jawab Ino kali ini giliran Ino yang garuk-garuk kepala.

" Selamat ya " kata Naruto memberikan selamat untuk Ino.

_boku wa ima sagashi hajimeta mizushibuki agete_

_hateshinaku tsudzuku sekai e_

_afuredasu jounetsu o mune ni doko made mo yuku yo_

_mada minu HIKARI motome_

Bunyi ringtone HP Naruto, " Ah dari Hinata sebentar ya aku angkat telepon dulu " kata Naruto lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

CRING!!!

Sekali lagi terdengar bunyi bel, " Kau sudah kembali Na…" sayangnya perkataan gadis berambut merah muda itu terhenti ketika melihat yang datang bukan pria berambut pirang tetapi pria berambut merah.

" Naruto sudah pulang duluan dia bilang menyuruhku menyampaikan salam ke kalian " kata pria berambut merah itu.

" Oh, begitu " jawab Sakura.

" Sudah jam 5 nih waktunya tutup " kata Ino yang memecah keheningan yang ada di ruangan itu selama beberapa detik, " Oh ya, Gaara kau bisa mengantarkan pulang Sakura kan? " tanya Ino ke pria berambut merah itu.

" Hn " jawab Gaara.

" Eh, tapi bagaimana denganmu Ino? " tanya Sakura.

" Tidak usah mencemaskanku Sai akan menjemputku kok " jawab Ino sambil mengganti tanda Open dengan tanda Closed yang tergantung di pintu.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, Gaara ayo pulang tapi sebelum itu tungguin aku ganti baju dulu " kata Sakura lalu beranjak pergi dan segera mengganti pakaiannya.

-

-

" Ada apa kok melihat aku sampai segitunya " kata Sakura keheranan dengan tingkah laku Gaara.

" Kamu cantik " kata Gaara yang lalu membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu berwajah merah tomat.

" Ehm… jangan lupakan kalau aku masih ada di sini ya " kata Ino yang terlihat sedikit kesal dengan kedua sejoli itu.

" Ino " kata seorang pria berambut pirang dengan seyumnya yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya itu.

" Oh, Sai ayo kita pergi. Sampai besok Sakura " kata Ino yang langsung menarik Sai pergi dari tempat itu.

" Ayo pulang " kata Gaara sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

-

-

Malamnya, di kediaman Sakura

_Hi miss Alice _

_Anata garasu no me de _

_Donna yume wo _

_Mirareru no? _

_Miirareru no?_

Bunyi HP Sakura yang menandakan adanya SMS yang masuk.

From Gaara

081802xxxx

Rabu, 25 November 2008

21.08

Good night and have a nice dream

Balas Opsi

_Hashiridase! Hashiridase!_

_sora takaku hatakasashi_

_hatenai kono umi wo koete_

_sagashi ni ikou yo_

Kali ini giliran HP Gaara yang bunyi

From Sakura

085641xxxx

Rabu, 25 November 2008

21.11

Ya, kamu juga

Have a nice dream ^^

Balas Opsi

Di waktu yang sama, di kediaman Naruto

" Eh " kata Naruto terkejut setelah melihat pesan yang ada di komputernya.

" Ada apa Naruto? " tanya Hinata yang melihat reaksi Naruto itu.

" Dia kembali " kata Naruto

" Dia, maksudmu Sasuke? Kapan? " tanya Hinata

" Hari ini dia berangkat " jawab Naruto

London, Inggris

" Sasuke ayo cepat sedikit, nanti terlambat " kata seseorang dari luar kamar Sasuke.

" Iya sebentar " kata Sasuke. Jepang, akhirnya setelah 10 tahun aku kesana. Tunggu aku, aku akan memenuhi janji kita.

----------------------------

" Janji ya, kita akan bertemu di tempat ini lagi "

" Ya, aku berjanji "

----------------------------

Next Section :

Section Two. Meeting

----------------------------


	3. Section Two Meeting

Chapter 2 nih…..

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review ^^

Kallen juga mau mengucapkan Merry Chrismast and Happy New Year.

----------------------------

Christmast Eve

Desclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Kallen Valentine

Pairing SasuSaku

Warning AU, mungkin bakalan OOC

----------------------------

Hari ini seperti biasa, bangun seperti biasa lalu berangkat kerja seperti biasa dan melewati jalan yang penuh dengan kerumunan orang yang menyesakan ini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa untukku, tapi ada hal yang lain hari ini.

" Tunggu anak muda " kata seorang nenek yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di depanku, itulah hal yang lain hari ini karena aku tidak pernah melihat nenek yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam disekitar sini. Lalu ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran kenapa nenek itu menggunakan pakaian yang bisa dikatakan tidak tebal itu pada musim dingin seperti ini.

" Hari ini pertemuan itu akan terjadi lagi " kata nenek itu, tapi aku mengacuhkannya dan pergi begitu saja tapi begitu aku menoleh ke belakang nenek itu sudah tidak ada.

Hari ini pertemuan itu akan terjadi lagi, sebenarnya apa sih maksud nenek itu? pertemuan dengan siapa? dimana? kalau bertemu dengan orang sih setiap hari aku selalu melakukannya. Ah, aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu sekarang saatnya bekerja.

-

-

Sebentar lagi aku sampai di Jepang, tunggu aku gadis berambut merah muda.

" Hei, ada apa sih kok wajahmu serius gitu? sebentar lagi kita sampai jadi tenang saja tidak mungkin terjadi kecelakaan " kata seseorang yang duduk di sebelahku.

" Iya, aku tahu jangan mencemaskanku seperti anak kecil begitu dong aniki " kataku agak ketus.

" Hihihi, iya deh " jawab anikiku sambil tertawa melihat kelakuanku.

----------------------------

Section Two. Meeting

" Sakura… Sakura… ada apa sih kok bengong saja dari tadi? " tanya Ino sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri di depan muka Sakura.

" Tidak apa-apa kok " jawab Sakura.

" La trus, kenapa dari tadi bengong saja? Memangnya semalam kamu diapain sama Gaara? " tanya Ino blak-blakan.

" Apa maksudmu? " tanya Sakura dengan nada marah tentunya.

" Hei, aku kan cuman bercanda jangan marah kayak gitu dong " kata Ino meminta maaf.

" Iya, tapi bercandanya kerterlaluan. Sudah diberitahu berapa kali kalau aku hanya menganggap Gaara itu kakakku saja tidak lebih " jawab Sakura menjelaskan.

" Iya, aku tahu itu kau kan sudah mengatakannya beberapa kali. Oh ya kalungmu itu lucu banget, dari siapa sih? " tanya Ino begitu melihat kalung yang dikenakan Sakura.

" Tidak tahu, tadi pagi sewaktu aku beres-beres rumah aku menemukannya di kardus tempat mainanku waktu kecil " jawab Sakura sambil memegang bandul kalung itu, " Dan entah kenapa kalung ini sangat berharga untukku padahal aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang asal-usul kalung ini " lanjut Sakura.

" Sudahlah tidak perlu diingat-ingat lagipula kamu kan pernah kehilangan ingatanmu sewaktu kamu masih kecil. Nanti kalau kamu sakit aku juga yang repot " kata Ino lalu keluar dari ruang ganti tempat kantor mereka. Sementara itu Sakura masih duduk dan mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa yang memberinya kalung tersebut.

" Sakura, ayo cepat sudah waktunya buka " kata Ino dari luar ruang ganti.

-

-

" Terima kasih atas kedatangannya dan ini kembaliannya " kata Ino pada salah satu pelanggan.

" Permisi, apa toko ini juga menerima pesanan? " tanya salah satu pelanggan.

" Iya, anda mau memesan apa? " jawab Sakura, sementara Ino masih sibuk dengan pelanggan yang lain.

" Saya mau pesan Christmast Cake " kata seorang gadis yang rambutnya bercepol dua.

" Untuk Christmast Cake kita menyediakan berbagai jenis seperti ini " kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan buku yang penuh dengan berbagai gambar jenis cake.

" Saya pilih yang ini saja " kata gadis itu sambil menunjuk cake mana yang ia pilih, sementara Sakura mencatat pesanan gadis itu.

" Baiklah, Chocolates Cake with Vanilla Cream. Boleh tahu siapa nama anda? untuk memudahkan kami agar kami tidak salah memberikan pesanan cake-nya " kata Sakura.

" Baiklah, namaku Tenten " kata gadis itu.

" Nona Tenten, kami juga menyediakan jasa pengantaran apakah anda ingin kami mengantarnya atau anda akan mengambilnya sendiri? " tanya Sakura lagi.

" Saya akan mengambilnya sendiri. Tanggal 24 Desember nanti pesanan saya bisa saya ambil kan? " kali ini giliran Tenten yang bertanya.

" Bisa, baiklah saya ulangi lagi siapa tahu jika saya ada yang salah. Nona Tenten memesan Chocolates Cake with Vanilla Cream lalu akan diambil pada tanggal 24 Desember nanti dan anda akan mengambilnya sendiri " kata Sakura mengulangi semua hal yang ia bicarakan dari tadi.

" Ya, betul sekali " kata Tenten.

" Terima kasih karena anda sudah mau memesan di tempat kami " kata Sakura sebelum Tenten pergi dari toko itu.

-

-

" Huff, aku capai sekali " kata Ino sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa.

" Tentu saja hari banyak sekali pelanggannya " kata Sakura yang juga duduk di samping Ino.

" Sudah bulan Desember, Natal sebentar lagi " kata Ino.

" Iya, sepertinya akan sibuk nih " kata Sakura sambil meminum lemon tea hangatnya.

" Iya, jadi tidak bisa kencan " kata Ino dengan nada sedikit sedih.

" Sama Sai kan, mentang-mentang sudah pacaran ingat justru malam Natal itu kita bisa untung besar " goda Sakura.

" Iya iya, kamu sendiri gimana hubunganmu dengan Gaara " tanya Ino yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura.

" Eh? " kata Sakura terkejut, " Aku sudah bilang bera…"

" Aku tahu kau hanya menganggapnya kakak saja, kau sudah bilang hal ini sering banget " kata Ino sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya itu.

" Kamu tahu akan hal itu lalu kenapa kau masih bertanya akan hal itu terus menerus " kata Sakura dengan nada agak sebal.

" Tapi paling tidak buka hatimu sedikit saja, sebenarnya Gaara itu baik " kata Ino.

" Iya, aku akan mencobanya " kata Sakura pelan tapi Ino masih bisa mendengarnya.

Di tempat Gaara

" Hatching ".

Aduh kenapa tiba-tiba aku bersin ya, apa aku sakit atau ada seseorang yang membicarakanku?.

Pasti Sakura dan Ino lagi membicarakanku, sms Sakura aja.

Di bandara waktu yang sama

" Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini " kata Sasuke yang sudah sampai di bandara.

" Sasuke " teriak Naruto dari kejauhan sambil malambaikan tangannya.

" Naruto, tumben menjemputku di bandara " kata Sasuke begitu bertemu dengan Naruto.

" Memangnya kenapa? tidak boleh kalau aku menjemputmu? " tanya Naruto keheranan.

" Tidak sih, cuma heran saja " jawab Sasuke dengan nada cool-nya.

" Apa maksudmu Teme " kata Naruto denga nada marah.

" Sudah… sudah kalian ini dari kecil sampai sekarang masih suka bertengkar " kata Itachi yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disamping Sasuke.

" Eh, Itachi niichan sejak kapan kau ada disitu? " tanya Naruto keheranan tentu dengan sedikit terkejut.

" Sudah dari tadi kok " jawab Itachi dengan seyumnya.

" Dasar dobe semenjak aku menemuimu aniki sudah ada disampingku tahu " kata Sasuke dengan ketusnya.

" Apa maksudmu teme? " kata Naruto yang kini amarahnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun kepalanya.

Tempat kerja Sakura dan Ino

_Hi miss Alice _

_Anata garasu no me de _

_Donna yume wo _

_Mirareru no? _

_Miirareru no?_

From Gaara

081802xxxx

Selasa, 02 Desember 2008

13.13

Sakura, nanti malam kau ada acara?

Kalau tidak aku mau mengajakmu dinner malam ini. Kutunggu ditempat biasa jam 6 sore.

Balas Opsi

" Siapa? Gaara? " tanya Ino.

" Iya ia mengajakku dinner malam ini " kata Sakura yang masih menatap HP-nya.

" Terima saja, bukannya kau akan membuka hatimu untuk dia. Jadi ini kesempatannya " kata Ino.

_Hashiridase! Hashiridase!_

_sora takaku hatakasashi_

_hatenai kono umi wo koete_

_sagashi ni ikou yo_

From Sakura

085641xxxx

Selasa, 02 Desember 2008

13.27

Ya, aku mau kok.

Sampai nanti malam ya.

Balas Opsi

-

-

Sakura P.O.V

Aduh gawat aku terlambat, Gaara marah tidak ya? semoga saja tidak.

BRUK.

" Aduh maaf " kataku refleks begitu aku menabrak sesorang yang membuatku terjatuh dan orang itu terjatuh juga, kami bertabrakan cukup keras.

" Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong " kata orang itu tidak berperasaan.

" Iya, aku kan sudah minta maaf " kataku kesal, aku pun memperhatikan orang itu. Dia lumayan tampan juga itu hal yang langsung ada dipikiranku. Tidak Sakura kau harus membuang jauh-jauh pikiranmu itu, kau sudah punya Gaara.

" Hei, kau kenapa menatapku seperti itu? " kata orang itu yang mengembalikan diriku kedalam dunia nyata yang sedari tadi aku sibuk dengan pikiranku.

" Jangan ge-er aku sedang berpikir " jawabku ketus.

" Thinking about me? " kata orang itu menggunakan bahasa Inggris dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa artinya.

" Apa arti dari perkataanmu itu? " tanyaku pada pria itu.

" He he he " pria itu cuma terkekeh lalu pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Apa-apaan sih dia, oke memang aku lemah dalam bahasa Inggris tapi aku cukup jago kok dalam hal lainnya.

BRUK.

Bagus hari ini keberuntunganku menabrak dua orang dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu jam.

" Maaf " kataku sambil membungkukan badan.

" Sakura " kali ini aku mendengar suara yang familiar.

" Gaara " kataku terkejut.

End Sakura P.O.V

Di kediaman Naruto

" Aku pulang " kata Naruto begitu sampai di rumahnya.

" Naruto kau sudah pulang, Sasuke mana? " tanya Itachi menyambut kedatangan Naruto.

" Tidak tahu, katanya dia mau jalan-jalan dulu. Dan yang lebih parah lagi barang bawaanya ditinggal di mobilku, memangnya aku sopirnya " kata Naruto kesal sambil menyeret koper bawaan Sasuke yang super berat itu lalu dibawanya masuk kedalam rumahnya.

" Aku pulang " kata Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto masih menyeret koper miliknya yang baru saja akan menaiki tangga.

" Teme akhirnya kau pulang juga, ini kopermu " kata Naruto, tapi Sasuke malah diam saja dan segera menaiki tangga lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Lalu kopernya masih ada di tangan Naruto yang berusaha menaikkan koper Sasuke ke kamarnya.

Sasuke P.O.V

" TEME, SIALAN KAU "

Aku bisa mendengar suara Naruto yang super duper keras itu dari dalam kamarku, sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan sampai Naruto marah seperti itu?

Ah, I don't care sekarang aku masih kesal sama gadis berambut pink yang menabraku tadi. Tunggu, rambut pink jangan-jangan gadis itu…

BRAKKK

Aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku yang dibuka secara paksa oleh Naruto.

" Ada apa sih? kok kamu marah-marah begitu " tanyaku penasaran

" Ada apa, kau bilang ada apa. Ini kopermu berat banget tahu tidak, susah payah aku menaikannya ke sini bilang terima kasih gitu, eh ini malah tanya ada apa " kata Naruto yang sepertinya marah sekali

" Iya, sory deh. Makasih ya Naruto kun " kataku dengan seyuman mautku. Begitu Naruto melihat seyuman mautku itu dia langsung keluar dari kamarku itu.

----------------------------

Next Section :

Section Three. The Past

----------------------------


End file.
